This application relates to a servo valve wherein a piezoelectric bending element moves a valve body.
Fluid valves are utilized in a number of applications. A fluid valve may be utilized to control the flow of a pressurized fluid to various elements, such as to supply hydraulic fluid to power various devices.
Very complex valves are known, and can be relatively expensive. One type of valve is a dog servo valve. In a dog servo valve a valve body is movable between extreme positions within a housing. A source of pressurized fluid is communicated to ports that selectively communicate with downstream uses of the fluid. The position of the valve controls whether fluid is communicated, and how much may be communicated.
One well known application of a dog valve communicates fluid to alternative ports. Known dog valves typically include an actuator at a central location for moving the valve between extreme positions in the housing. These actuators have utilized motors, such as stepper motors, and are expensive.
Piezoelectric elements are known to move valves; however, they have not been utilized at a central location in a valve body.